skulblakan_hybridfandomcom-20200214-history
Caden Ferran
Caden Ferran is the child of Ethan and Becca Ferran, as well as the twin brother of Aurora Ferran. He has both Force and Aura powers and is also an excellent swordsman. He was the leader of the Janzi Imperium before they were dissolved, but he then took the role again when they were reformed into The Valkyries, an elite Phantom Legion unit. History Early Life Caden was born in 2250, only a little after the Renner triplets of Sen, Sasha, and Anastasia. From a young age, he and his younger sister, Aurora, were taught in the art of lightsaber combat and to use the Force by their uncle, Andre Richardson, and grandfather, Ryan Ferran. He quickly became a good fighter with twin lightsabers, as well as perfecting his Force powers. When he turned 12, Aurora and him left and began to train at the Jedi Academy. Caden, however, was a trouble maker and had to train under different Jedi Knights and Masters, as he got in trouble with them and they would request a transfer. After three years of training across the galaxy, both Caden and Aurora were given the title of Jedi Knight and went to live back at home full time on Kaven Base. Over the next few years, Caden continued to grow cocky and over confident. He began to duel with his sister, beating her everytime. As he grew older and reached his twenties, he began studying Dark side techniques to try and become stronger and more powerful. This nearly caused him to be exiled from the Jedi Order, but he was saved due to family connections in the order. After he turned 18, he began to travel the galaxy, searching for Jedi and Sith holocrons in an attempt to learn new powers and become stronger. This also led him to multiple fights with people from the Empire, Covenant, Mandalorians, as well as people from the Intergalactic Republic's galaxy cluster. Adult Life Border Planet Mission In 2271, Caden was on a ship along with various other Coalition members on the way to an unnamed planet in Coalition space. They all had seperate missions, but those missions were made secondary after the ship was destroyed and the crew crash landed across the surface of the planet. Caden, along with Kira Sigurdson, fought their way through bandit hordes until they reached the planet's lone forest. There, Kira was incapacitated by noxious gas. Needing help, Caden found a local bandit leader called One-Arm and told him their situation. He agreed to help, but when Caden asked One-Arm about his knowledge of him, One-Arm proceeded to knock Caden out. When he awoke, he was able to sneak away long enough to find his weapons. Once armed, he fought his way through the compound, and with help from his party, fought his way out. Later, he began to be romantically involved with a local mercenary named Maya, although this way short lived due to the finding of Ziva Harper, a girl who lived in the forests. He immediatly felt strong feelings for her. Caden, along with the rest of the group, eventually made it home after battling many local mercenaries and bandits. Draken Experience In 2272, while at home with the rest of his family to attend the retirment party for a large part of the Ferran household, two Sith by the names of Darth Draken and Darth Muro appeared, intent on convincing Caden to join them and the forces of evil. After a prolonged fight between Draken and Caden, as well as Muro and Caden's sister Aurora and his Uncle Andre, Draken tricked Caden into coming with them and becoming his new dark apprentice. Once at Draken's base, he trained Caden in many dark arts. There, Caden became stronger than he had ever been before. And, after a shaky start, he began to become friends with fellow trainee Brianna Cizerik. His family eventually came to extract him, however, he dueled them intensly due to Draken's control over his mind. A few minutes into the fighting, Draken's power over him ceased, and he proceeded to defeat the Sith Lord. As his family escaped, he grabbed Brianna, who was unconcious, and tried to escape a different way. He was never seen leaving the facility. Janzi Imperium Attacks Since the end of the Draken Incident, Caden was believed dead. However, information surfaced to show that he was alive. He was actually part of a terrorist organization called the Janzi Imperium, which had been attacking Coalition cities for months. When this was found out, his sister, Aurora Ferran, and Ziva Harper were both sent to capture him before he was caught by authorities and put on trial. They found him on Mars, him and his group hiding in an abandoned InterGalactic Republic military base underground. After Ziva and Aurora engaged in an intense fight with other Imperium members, Caden called them off, only to join the fight personally. He dueled Ziva, but was eventually defeated when she began to crush him against a wall with a large amount of Force pushes. Ziva was about to execute him, but stopped when she realized who he was. Before they could talk, however, Caden threw her out of the way of falling debris, which landed on him. He was then taken to Earth for medical attention. While on Earth, he and Ziva had a heart to heart while he was recovering. This was cut short, though, when an Imperiumdropship landed to take him away. He swore to return, which he did nearly a week later. When he returned, he came with his Imperium, which was newly pardoned of all wrong doing. These people would join the Phantom Legion as part of a group known as The Valkyries. However, one part of his experience with the Janzi's would not be erased. During his duel with Ziva on Mars, he received inrepairable injuries to his lungs due to being crushed both against the wall by Ziva's attacks and against the floor by debris. Although not bad at first, the injury would grow worse over time, causing him to become unable to breathe for short amounts of time. Only one other knew about this, his personal bodyguard droid named Wolf. He was able to keep this injury a secret until the end of the 23rd Century when he had an attack while at the hidden Shade Sith HQ. Combat Abilities Over the years, Caden has become a master swordsman, rivaling or defeating everyone he has ever faced. During his time at the Jedi Temple, he mastered multiple Lightsaber combat techniques. These techniques included Jar'Kai, Djem-So, Ataru, Sokan and Vaapad, an advanced form of Juyo (descriptions below). He is also an expert in the use of Dun Moch, a tactic that causes many in the Jedi Order to question his intentions and goals. Jar'Kai- The practice of using multiple blades. Djem-So- A fast paced offense designed with the domination of an oppenent in mind, allowing the fighter to deliver quick and powerful counterattacks at a moments notice. Ataru- This style calls for the user to have speed, strength, and power. Using Ataru means that the user must be on the offensive, using the Force to help them do amazing physical feats, such as extremely high jumps and lightning quick dashes. This also helps them unlease quick, powerful strikes on an opponent. A master of this form can appear as a blur to their opponents, attacking from all directions. Sokan- Less of a technique and more of a principle, Sokan is the use of terrain and speed to out-manuever opponents to gain the upper hand in combat. Vaapad- This fighting style is a more advance form of Juyo, the most aggresive form of lightsaber combat. The difference between the two is that a Vaapad user must stay in a certain state of mind. The user must enjoy the thrill of the fight and conciously want to beat their opponent before tasting the satisfaction of winning. Dun Moch- This is a Sith tactic based around psychological warfare. The user will use taunts and other information to delve into their opponents inner doubts, making them lose concentration, patience, and confidence. An interesting fact about Caden's lightsabers is that they use an unusual type of crystal. While on one of his treasure hunts, he found a pair of gems which, when cut, gave the blades of his sabers very different characteristics from those of others. The blades' ability to cut through objects was decreased, although the heat of the blade was magnified exponentially. This means that while he can no longer clear his way through the enviroment anymore, the damage he inflicts upon his enemies is much greater. Many have characterized his blades to being similar to those of ancient, metal swords. During his time with the Janzi Imperium, Caden received Aura powers, which only increased his combat abilities. While they are strong to begin with, his power seems to increase dramatically when under high emotional stress, such as rage, sadness, and fear. The only attack he can use with his Aura powers seems to be firing aura bolts at enemies. However, when his power increases due to stress, he has been known to envelop himself in an Aura 'shield', able to block various attacks such as bullets. He has also been seen creating an Aura sphere, able to hold objects, and people, within them. Ironically, his Aura color is red, which matches both his Jedi robes and lightsabers. Also during his time away, he created a pair or gauntlets, each sheathing two twelve inch long blades, very similar to those used by assassins. These blades are both strong and barbed, designed to inflict massive amounts of damage to a target on both entry and removal. Also within the gauntlets are one of two weapons. On the one, there is a mini wrist-rocket launcher located inbetween the blade sheathing, containing two high-explosive shots. Wihin the other gauntlet is a miniature flamethrower, similar to ones used by Mandalorian bounty hunters. Personality Pre-2271 Caden was extremely cocky and boisterous. He always believed he was better and was very competitive. Although he cared for his family, he would not hesitate to brag about his victories over them in competitions and games. He was known to also be very quick of tongue and mind. This had gotten him into trouble many times, as he says things without thinking about it or charges into fights he shouldn't. He is strong in the Force, easily defeating his little sister on a regular basis. His skill with his twin lightsabers was also great. He sometimes spared other Force users without using his own powers and still beats them hands down. Caden, while a Jedi Knight, was not a very spirtual one. Unlike all other Jedi, he used red lightsaber crystals instead of a more Light Side oriented color. He also happily studied Dark Side powers as well as Light Side powers, much to the displeasure of the Jedi Order. Although he had a thirst for knowledge and power, he is very caring and would not hesitate to fight back to defend his friends and family. This has caused some incidents and fights that could have been avoided if he did not rush into the fray. Also, his cocky attitude permeated into other parts of his life. He is very flirtatious, usually using his boasting to try and pick up women. However, he never settled down with anyone person, making people look at him as a male version of Sasha Renner. 2271 On While on his mission to the border territories that went bad, his personality began to change. His cocky and boisterous attitude was replaced with a strong confidence and smooth talking. He retained his competitive nature, but he now was able to believe that he was not the best in all things. With this, his bragging began to slow to a stop, while he began to think before speaking and acting. While his personality changed, so did his fighting ability. His swordsmanship and Force abilities began to become staggeringly strong. However, he started to add in more stealth tactics to add to his already great abilities in brute force combat. He also continued to learn even more, even spending time training with the Force users of the Intergalactic Republic. As time wore on, his thirst for power was replaced by a need to protect his friends and family, fiercly defending them at the slightest possible threat. His flirtatious attitude diminished, but it does come up ever now and then. In this aspect, his cocky attitude also diminished, allowing his real self to take stage instead of making a web of lies. Relationships Ethan Ferran Being his father, Caden obviously cares for Ethan a great deal, doing what he can to make him proud. Even when Caden does things that he knows will disappoint his father, he goes back and tries to make up for it in another way. Aurora Ferran Ever since they were kids, Caden and Aurora have had a strong competitive nature between them. Caden usually always tried to beat Aurora down, until, in the early 2270's, he had a change of heart and started trying to make her the best she could be. Like the rest of his friends and family, he cares greatly for her and would die for her without a second thought. Ziva Harper When Caden first met Ziva, he was taken by her. Over the next few weeks with her, he began to fall in love with her. However, Caden was taken by Darth Draken and eventually went missing afterward. For nearly a year and a half, Caden had only memories of Ziva. Once he returned though, the two entered a long term relationship that lasted for years. However, it seemed as if the relationship ended when Ziva was believed dead. When Ziva returned alive under the control of Neil Kenway, it damaged Caden emotionally, leaving him with traumatic memories that he believes will haunt him for life. Once she was rescued, and a large part of her memory returned, he was further devastated to find he was not in them. Although she now disliked Caden, he kept watch over her as a guardian type figure, wanting to protect her without her knowledge. Clara Renner Due to the fact that when Caden was having enormous trouble with Ziva when he met Clara, Caden played with the idea of chasing her if things fell through. However, he grew to respect Clara as they grew to know each other more, culminating in Clara helping save his relationship with both Ziva and his sister Aurora. Later on when Caden learned that Clara held strong feeling for him, he felt guilty for being the cause of her depression and for being unable to return sed feelings. After this, he did everything he could to help her, no matter what it was. Once Ziva was presumed dead, however, Caden attempted to cope by entering a relationship with Clara. This coping mechanism quickly grew into more sincere feelings, and Caden accepted her as part of his family, even at the early dismay of his father. He also became extremely protective of her, deeply afraid of losing another person in his life. Gallery Caden Ferran's Robe.jpg|Caden's Robes Caden Ferran's Lightsabers.jpg|Caden's Lightsabers Caden Ferran Tattoo.jpg|Caden's Tattoo Caden Ferran's Gauntlet Blades.jpg|Caden's Armored Gauntlets, Blades Extended Caden Ferran's Combat Armor (2319).jpg|Caden's Combat Armor from 2319 on Caden Ferran's Kukri.jpg|One of Caden's two Kukri Knives Category:Characters Category:Force Users